Talk:An Alternate 1921 (Map Game)
1922 Russia-Ukraine war *State of Economy: 0 for both (war ravished) * Many or major defenses and fortified places: N/A *War Weariness: War started= 0 *Technology: 3, both are primitive peasant lands *Knowledge of landscape: +15 to Ukraine. +10 to Russia *Side with greater population: Russia +3 *Side with greater industry: Russia +3 *Morale: -10 as Ukraine faces of larger army, Russia +5 for in face of a smaller Ukrainian army, *Storming on to a coastline from the sea or on to an island- N/A *Storming in to a desert, high mountains or jungle the, attacker - N/A * Nuclear war gives the atomic user +10 and defender- not invented yet * Every nation militarily helping with their side= N/A * Every nation offering supplies to their side= N/A * Every vassal nation any way helping with their side= N/A *Religious, moral and political war motives = + 6 to the attacker. *Regional tactical Advantage: NA *Armed expatiation in large extremism climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will also be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. NA * Life or death = + 5 due to fearing the loss of over 10% of it's territory *Strength: # of troops divided by a factor of 20,000 (ie, 1,000,000 = 50 points) N/A, there were only vague adhock militias and secret police units in the former Russian Empire at this date. Russia would have more, since it has more people *Power rating- Russia 2, Ukraine 1. *Ukraine 29 *Russia 37 *Result Ukraine is stripped of the land the Bolsheviks wanted, but with dificulty. The rest is allowed independence.The River Nile-2 (talk) 21:59, March 10, 2013 (UTC) 1922 Armenian SSR - Republic of Mountainous Armenia war *State of Economy: 0 for both (war ravished) * Many or major defenses and fortified places: N/A *War Weariness: War started= 0 *Technology: 3, both are primitive peasant lands *Knowledge of landscape: +15 to Republic of Mountainous Armenia. +10 to Armenian SSR *Side with greater population: Armenian SSR +3 *Side with greater industry: Armenian SSR N/A Totally rural. *Morale: -10 as Republic of Mountainous Armenia faces of larger army, Armenian SSR +5 for in face of a smaller Republic of Mountainous Armenian army, *Storming on to a coastline from the sea or on to an island- N/A *Storming in to a desert, high mountains or jungle the, attacker - N/A * Nuclear war- not invented yet. * Every nation militarily helping with their side= N/A * Every nation offering supplies to their side= +1 Azerbaijan and Russia * Every vassal nation any way helping with their side= N/A *Religious, moral and political war motives = + 6 to the attacker. *Regional tactical Advantage: NA *Armed expatiation in large extremism climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will also be very slow due to lodgistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. N/A- both Armenia’s and large adjacent parts of Azerbaijan re mountainous. * Life or death = + 10 to Republic of Mountainous Armenia, it fears being wiped from history. *Strength: # of troops divided by a factor of 20,000 (ie, 1,000,000 = 50 points) N/A, there were only vague adhock militias and secret police units in the former Armenian SSR n Empire at this date. Armenian SSR would have more, since it has more people *Power rating- Armenian SSR 0, Republic of Mountainous Armenia 0. * Republic of Mountainous Armenia- 20 *Armenian SSR- 26 *Result Armenian SSR beats the Republic of Mountainous in a tough and bloody, but ultimately successful battle.The River Nile-2 (talk) 21:59, March 10, 2013 (UTC) 1923 Japanese invasion of Manchuria Could someone do the algorithm? The Time Changer(talk) 23:00, March 12, 2013 (UTC) O.K.The River Nile-2 (talk) 00:27, March 13, 2013 (UTC) *State of Economy: Japan +7.5 (Okay), China +2.5 (Poor) * Many or major defenses and fortified places: China + 10 *Technology: China 3 being poor,, Japan 6 being normal *Knowledge of landscape: +20 for China (it owns Manchuria) + 10 for Japan *Each nation falls in to a power category, +1 China and + 4 to Japan. *Side with greater population: +3 Manchuria (it's part of China) *Side with greater industry: +3 Japan *War Weariness: N/A first round *Morale: -10 to Manchuria In face of larger Japanese army, Japan +5 for in face of a smaller Chinese army, *Storming in to a desert, high mountains or jungle- N/A, since both nations have a large mountains common border with each other. * Nuclear war gives the atomic user not invented yet. * Every nation militarily helping with their side= n/a * Every nation offering supplies to their side= n/a * Every vassal nation any way helping with their side= Japan has Korea +1 *Religious, political and moral motives= + 6 to the attacker. *Regional tactical Advantage: +5 defender/-3 attacker Hingian Mountains of Manchuria. *Armed expatiation in large extremism climates- N/A * Victim nations' life or death = China +5 if facing losing over 10% of it's territory (Manchuria province). *Strength: # of troops divided by a factor of 20,000 (IE, 1,000,000 = 50 points) China (Beiyang Army forces) ~ 220,000, and lets say 50,000 KMT troops from central China=13.5 and Japan 500,000 = 25. *Add the totals up and find the biggest total. The biggest wins. *Do this for every turn your warring in. *Japanese total= 64 *China (Manchuria province)= 51.5 *Result= Manchuria falls after heavy, but decisive fighting. Territorial gains go up to